XMen: A new beginning
by Tulling
Summary: A new start for the X-Men legacy. The X-Men goes to recruit Sam and Paige Guthrie as Siryn visits Xavier's school for the Gifted for the first time.


**Disclaimer:** These are not my character, they belong to Marvel Comics™ and I am not making any money of this, just having fun.

---------------------

When Sam had taken his sister and run away from home, all he had wanted was to protect her. He had managed to hide his mutant powers when they first manifested, but Paige hadn't been as lucky.

She had manifested them at school, in the middle of assembly, and soon the rumors started spreading. Eventually the anti mutant crowd had started speaking out and demanding action, so to save their family the trouble, they took of.

That was two weeks ago.

"Quickly! In here!" Sam Guthrie exclaimed to his sister as he ran into an alley. They had to escape the guys who followed after them.

He surveyed the area, there had to be a way out of here, besides using his powers.

"There's no other way out," Paige, his sister, complained. "It's no use."

"Damn right it's no use." It was one of the men who were chasing them. "Did you really think we'd allow some stinking mutants on our turf?"

He drew a gun and smiled wide. "Get them boys."

Quickly the alley filled up with gang members, all carrying weapons of some kind.

"I don't know about you guys," they heard a voice from above. "But I don't think ten versus two is fair. You mind if we help even it out."

As the voiced finished, a man with huge feet and arms jumped down from somewhere above, kicking two of the attackers into a dumpster.

Soon another man walked into the alley. "We'll give you this chance to surrender."

"What the fuck are you guys!" the leader said and shot at the new arrival, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," a beautiful black woman said as she flew into the alley and picked up the gang leader.

Before any of the gang members had any time to react, the second man had fired some sort of blast and knocked another gang member out.

When they finally managed to react, they all ran out of the alley like scared little girls.

"Need any help?" the large man said and offered his hand to Paige. "Name's Henry McCoy, but you may call me Beast. And these are my associates," he pointed to the man and the woman. "That's Alex, and that is the always lovely Ororo."

---------------------

**Meanwhile, at Xavier's School for the Gifted:**

Theresa didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. Everywhere there were kids with all kinds of mutant powers. Some were flying between classrooms, some didn't even look human at all and one even ran at super speed.

She followed her father through the hallways until they came to the headmaster's office. They walked in and was greeted by a tall, bald man.

"Sean, always a pleasure," the man said with a smiled, and then he looked at her. "And you must be Theresa."

"Yes," she muttered. "Quite a school you've got here."

"Yes, it is," Charles smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll feel right at home here."

There was a knock at the door, and a tall beautiful red-headed girl walked in.

"Theresa… This is Jean Grey… She can show you to your room."

"Go ahead kiddo," Sean said. "Xavier and I need to go over some details. Grown ups stuff."

Soon the two men were left alone. "So, have you considered my offer? We could always use another teacher?" Xavier asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Sorry, Charles," Sean sighed. "But I can't. I have some more pressing matter."

"Are you going to tell me just what those are?"

"Can't. It's confidential," Sean said and took out a small disc from his pocket. "It's all here. I give you this in case I don't return."

Charles put the disc into his computer and took a look while Sean stood by in silence.

Once he had read through it, he looked at Sean. "Oh my…"

---------------------

"So what's your power?" Theresa asked Jean Grey as they walked down the hallway.

"I have telekinesis and telepathy, however, not even near the professor's level," Jean smiled. She could remember when she was a new student, so many years ago. It seemed simpler then, with just the five of them.

"So you can, like, read minds and stuff?" Theresa continued to ask questions.

"Yes, if I'd wanted to, but mostly I try to suppress my powers," Jean answered.

"Wow. If I had your powers there would be, like, no secrets I didn't know."

"Well… It doesn't quite work that way, some secrets you are better of knowing. And besides as a mutant you have certain responsibilities to not use your powers for evil deeds."

"Yeah," Theresa sighed. "But I still wish my father would be honest with me. I know he's putting me in here so he doesn't have to deal with me."

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect you," Jean smiled. "Besides, you may end up enjoying your stay. Here we are. Your room."

They stopped outside a door marked 213. From inside they could hear Britney Spears on max volume. Jean opened the door and looked inside.

Inside was two girls, one a dark haired Asian and the other a small freckled brunette.

"Kitty, I told you to turn that crap down," the Asian said and unleashed a small ball of color from her hands and struck the stereo.

"Jubilee! That's my stereo, I spent my entire allowance on that!"

Jean stepped into the room and looked at the two girls. "What have we said about using your powers Jubilee?"

"Miss Grey," Jubilee said and stood up surprised. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for it. Or at least get Forge to fix it… again."

"Good. Now girls, I want you to meet your newest roommate, Theresa Rourke Cassidy," Jean said and for the first time the two girls noticed Theresa. "Theresa, this is Katherine Pryde and Jubilation Lee."

"Hi, just call me Kitty," the brunette smiled. "So you're new here, huh? Well, let me tell you, you have one heck of a year in wait."

---------------------

_**Next Issue: **The X-Men has their first encounter with Magneto, the master of Magnetism. Also, Sam and Paige gets to meet the young mutants._


End file.
